User blog:Minipop56/Epic Rap Battles of Nerdiness Ep. 2: Carl Gauss vs David Hilbert/Rap Meanings
Carl Gauss: Oh, Hollow there Conductor! They'll be some debris! (One of Carl Gauss' theorems could help with the investigation of hollow conductors. This is a play on the words "hollow" and "hello".) 'Cause just like my mentor Bartels, I'm an MC. (Carl Gauss' mentor who was called Bartels was also known as MC Bartels because of his first initials.) My polynomial lemma says you're primitive, son! So much of a simpleton that you're made out of ones! (Basically, Gauss' polynomial lemma talks about primitive polynomials. A polynomial is primitive if its coefficients' highest common factor is one. Gauss is saying that Hilbert is primitive and made out of ones, so to speak.) Fat idiot, you probably couldn't fit inside your own hotel! (Hilbert's hotel was infinitive and therefore there is always space, even if the hotel is full. It was a paradox created by Hilbert.) Your son and students couldn't handle pressure and just said, "Oh well!" (Hilbert put a lot of pressure on his students and was sort of cruel to them, which made ome of them drop out.) While you are helping Paul Gordan with ones and zeros, (Hilbert solved Gordan's problem, a problem which was in binary, which is made out of ones and zeros. Gauss is using this against Hilbert by implying that he does not have knowledge of numbers above one.) I'm rediscovering planets like a true superhero! (Yes, Gauss helped discover a planet. Ceres, to be exact.) David Hilbert: ''' '''Finding planets? Old hat! I survived the Nazis! (Yes, Hilbert survived when the Nazis were in power.) I'll throw your stupid hat up in the air! Yahtzee! (Gauss chose to be remembered as someone who wore a hat, as there is only one commonly known painting of Gauss, which has Gauss wearing a hat.) You fool, it doesn't take a genius to realise, What one hundred plus one equals! Clarified? (Gauss, in his childhood, figured out a way to add consecutive numbers like 1 to 100 quickly which involved taking the highest number of the set and adding it to the lowest number of the set.) I study things you wouldn't understand like topology! (Yes, Gauss did contribute to topological discoveries, however his works in topology aren't as well-known as Hilbert's.) You and your friends are more stupid than astrology! (Hilbert once said: "If one were to bring ten of the wisest men in the world together and ask them what was the most stupid thing in existence, they would not be able to discover anything so stupid as astrology." If you are more stupid than the most stupid thing in the universe, you are paradoxically stupid.) My name is historical! Yours sounds like a bird with wings! (Gauss sounds like grouse.) You wore twenty wedding rings; I discovered the Hilbert ring! (Gauss was married a lot of times, and thus wore a lot of wedding rings. Hilbert contributed to the discovery of the Hilbert ring.) Carl Gauss: The majority of the world are an exponent of my powers! (Being an exponent of one's powers means ou support their powers. However, this is a maths pun. Exponent means the same thing as power in mathematics.) I proved billions of conjectures in a matter of hours! (While this is indeed an exaggeration, there was a period of time where Gauss was particularly productive. And Gauss proved more conjectures in his lifetime than Hilbert. By far.) I'll win this battle; it's just Gaussian selection, you prick! (Gaussian selection is something in mathematics which Gauss sort of discovered. However, Gauss in this case, is saying that the viewers will pick him as the winner. My face is on the banknote! Your mouth's on Cantor's d*ck! ' ''(Gauss' face WAS on the banknote and Hilbert defended Cantor's theories of infinity, which may lead to people thinking that he was sucking up to him.) David Hilbert: '''Ha, you can't beat me! I'm the next Pierre de Fermat! (Pierre de Fermat was an extremely famous mathematician who disovered many things to do with mathematics.) You're in hot water, but don't call for your illiterate mama! (Gauss' mother was illiterate.) I'll twist you around and make a Hilbert curve, you twit! (Hilbert created the Hilbert curve.) Your brain's only delicious- they spread marmalade over it! ''(Gauss' brain was preserved. Something is preserved using preservatives and marmalade is a preservatice. Hilbert is saying that they did this because they wanted to eat Gauss' brain and Gauss' brain is useless for anything but eating.) '' Category:Blog posts